The Adventures of the Marauders
by 2Mrs. Potter
Summary: I have started this story to show another generation of Marauders. I know you all think this includes Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, but it does't. Then who are these Marauders? READ TO FIND OUT AND ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. The Sorting Hat and Making Friends

1**Hey! I'm back! I hope you like this story, but I might not update chapters close together as of I am busy with school, currently writing another story, and trying to get a one-shot written. Just to warn you. If you guys like this story, you should also check out my other story, ****The Tragic Night****. Well, enough of my jabbering. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. However, I do own the characters Tara, Andi, Taylor, Courtney, Andrew**, **Ashley, Brittany, Dylan, and Jonathan. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Hogwarts Express was about to depart from King's Cross Station. Everyone had boarded.

As it started to move, the door to the compartment some of the Gryffindor Second Years, Harry Potter, Tara Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, were in opened to revel three new First Years.

"Harry!" One of the two girls squealed, and hurled herself at him.

"It's so good to see you again! It seems like forever since we've seen each other!"

Harry laughed. "It's only been three weeks, Andi!"

"Hi, Tara." the other girl said. "It is nice to be with you and Harry again."

"Hey, Courtney! How was your stay with Uncle Remie?"

Courtney smiled at the nickname.

"I had so much fun! We did so much! We'll tell you about it later."

"Alright," Harry said, then turned to the last First Year, who looked nervous. "Come in and sit down, Taylor, and we'll introduce you three."

The boy named Taylor nervously walked in and sat by Andi.

"Taylor, Andi, Courtney," Tara said, "we would like you to meet our friends Hermione Granger,"

"And Ron Weasley." Harry finished, and winked.

Andi smiled. "Nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you two. I am Andi Black."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, and Ron smiled.

"I am Courtney Black," the girl named Courtney said. "It's nice to meet Harry and Tara's two best friends."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Ron added.

Courtney smiled, and everyone turned to Taylor, who shifted nervously in his seat.

"And I'm Taylor Black." he said.

"What?" Ron asked. "I'm confused."

Hermione just rolled her eyes as the rest laughed.

"We're triplets," Andi explained with a smile. "Though Taylor's older than me by two minutes, and I'm older than Courtney by three minutes. That doesn't really matter though. I'm sure you two know Harry and Tara are twins."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Who do you live with?" Hermione asked.

"Our mom," Courtney answered.

Andi added, "Though we visit our uncle a lot."

"So who do you live with then, Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"My godmother," harry said, smiling. "Their mother."

"Makes sense, since they know you two." Ron said.

"So you're all in Gryffindor?" Taylor asked, trying not to be too nervous.

"Yes, my whole family has been in Gryffindor. My brothers Bill and Charlie have already left school. My brother Percy is in his sixth year, my twin brothers, Fred and George, are in their Fourth Year, and my little sister, Ginny, is a First Year." Ron said.

"So you have six siblings?" Courtney asked. "Wow."

"Yeah. You could say I've got a lot to live up to with five older brothers."

"I would say so." Andi said. "How about you, Hermione?"

"Well, I'm Muggle-born, I am in Gryffindor," Hermione started.

"And she's the best in our year." Harry added.

"So, do you guys have any enemies yet?" Courtney asked.

"You haven't told them yet, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry replied, "I wanted to save some stuff so we could enlighten them on their first train ride. Must have slipped my mind to tell them."

"Mm-hmm." Hermione said. "You can answer then."

"Okay," Harry shrugged. "Draco Malfoy. He's in Slytherin and I made him my enemy before we even got to school. Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle are his cronies."

"And we know you've been made Gryffindor Seeker." Taylor said, trying to lighten the mood.

At that moment the door to the compartment slid open to reveal a pale, blonde-haired boy with what seemed to be a permanent sneer on his face. He was flanked on either side by two bigger boys.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I'd watch it, Weasley." the boy said. "Lookie here. What are First Years doing here with you? You're Second Years. Surely you don't know them."

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry said.

"No. I don't think I will, Potter."

"You watch it, Malfoy." Tara snarled, and her hair seemed to ignite.

The Blacks caught on quickly. None of them liked the way this boy treated their friends.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

"Not her," Andi said, standing up with her wand out. "Me."

"And who are you?" Malfoy sneered, looking at her in disgust.

"If you keep it up you'll find out." Taylor said, also standing with his wand out.

"Two First Years. I'm so scared."

Just as he finished the sentence a red stunner hit him.

"Well, well, well. I wouldn't have expected that." Hermione said. "A _First Year_ did that to you, Malfoy. You're a Second Year, are you not?"

The spell wore off and Malfoy said, "Be quiet, you stupid little Mudblood."

Courtney, Tara, Harry, and Ron all stood up with their wands out.

"I suggest you leave, Malfoy." Andi said in a deadly voice.

Both hers and Tara's hair was flaming behind them like fire, and Tara's and Harry's green eyes flashed in warning.

Malfoy just sneered and said, "I'll catch you off guard someday. And _you_ had better watch your back." he said, pointing at Andi.

"You mess with her and you mess with me." Taylor growled. He wasn't going to let anything happen to either of his younger sisters. Yeah, they were triplets, but he was still their older brother.

"What family are you from?" Malfoy asked scornfully. "Why should I even ask? You're probably Mudbloods."

"You take that back!" Andi yelled.

"No, I don't think I will." Malfoy replied, and left.

Andi slammed the compartment door shut.

Harry saw tears in her eyes.

She sat back down and Courtney said, "I can see why you guys hate him. He's a git."

"That's a fact." Ron said. "You okay, 'Mione?"

"Fine, Ron, but thanks for asking."

"If he hurts one of my sisters..." Taylor trailed off, a look of pure hatred on his face.

Harry could see Andi was almost in tears.

He gave her a quick hug and placed a friendly, but comforting, arm around her.

He whispered, "Don't worry about what he says. He's a slimy git. You can't let it get to you or he'll know you're an easy target."

Andi wiped away her tears, whispered a thanks, and smiled.

"We'd better get our robes on." Hermione said. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

The rest of the way to Hogsmead Station they talked about what house the Blacks wanted to be in.

Of course, they all wanted to be in Gryffindor with their friends, but they had other reasons for wanting to be in Gryffindor, too.

As the First Years walked into the Great Hall the babble of the other students died away.

As it did Taylor started to look nervous again. Andi just gave his hand a reassuring squeeze that accompanied a smile.

Of the Blacks, Andi was the first of the three to be sorted.

"A Black? Well, this should be interesting. Your father a Gryffindor and your mother a Ravenclaw. Let's see. Ah, yes. GRYFFINDOR!"

Andi smiled, took off the Sorting Hat, and walked over to sit by Harry, Ron, Tara, and Hermione.

They gave her big smiles, then they all turned to watch Courtney be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" they heard the hat say, and beamed as she made their way over to them.

Taylor's POV

Taylor got nervous again as he saw his two sisters sorted into Gryffindor.

His name was called and he walked up and put on the hat.

"Another Black? Well, interesting. Triplets. Now where to put you? You want to be able to protect your sisters? Hmm... Let's see then. Ah, yes. GRYFFINDOR!"

Taylor was relieved as he took the Sorting Hat off and went to sit with his sisters and friends.

End Taylor's POV

They heard the name 'Andrew Wood' and Harry's head shot up.

He watched as the First Year sat under the hat, and smiled broadly when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

As they started eating he explained. "Oliver Wood is the Quidditch Team Captain and I suspected that Andrew was Wood's brother. I had to know where he'd be placed."

Ron just nodded as his mouth was stuffed full of food.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ron.

Dumbledore made his opening speech, then the students were dismissed.

"We'll see you in the common room!" Tara called, as the Blacks followed the other First Years.

They waved to show they heard her, then hurried along with their group, following the Prefects.

They were showed the portrait of the Fat Lady, told the password, and showed the common room and their dorms.

When they were released they hurried over to grab chairs by the fireplace and to wait for their friends.

Andi and Courtney's dorm mates were Ginny, Ron's sister, Ashley Longbottom, and Brittany Vance.

Taylor's dorm mates were Collin Creevy, Andrew Wood, Dylan Finnigan, and Jonathan Bell.

Their friends showed up along with two identical, freckled, red-heads.

Andi was smart and asked, "Fred and George Weasley, I presume?"

"How do you know who we are?" one of the twins asked, and the other nodded.

"Red hair and freckles. Weasley traits. Identical, which I heard from Harry. So, I figured you must be Fred and George, the pranksters of the house."

"Pranksters of the house? Who came up with that one?"

"I did." Taylor said. "From all we've heard, you are."

"Why, thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. And my name is Taylor Black."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fred," said one twin.

"And I'm George." finished the other. "And who might you two be?" he asked the two girls.

"I'm Andi Black,"

"And I'm Courtney Black."

"Black?"

"To answer your question, yes." Andi said, before Fred could ask it. "We get that a lot. And yes, we are triplets.

"Looks like we've got competition, George."

"Right you are, Fred."

The Blacks just smiled mischievously.

"Uh-oh." Harry said. "How about not starting now?"

They all laughed.

"Alright," Andi said. "But I'm sure we'll be starting soon."

"Why don't we all get to bed so we'll be awake for classes tomorrow?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright," everyone answered.

"I hope we have Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) tomorrow!" Hermione squealed.

Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes.

"I could care less." Andi said.

"I thought you liked DADA." Taylor said.

"I've got a feeling we won't learn a thing with Lockheart teaching."

"Well said!" Ron told her.

"I agree!" Harry added.

Then they all made their way to bed to get some sleep.

**I hope you all liked the first chapter of my story! I can't wait to really get into it. Though, as I said before, it could be a while until I get chapter two up. I'll probably try to get the next chapter of my other story and try to get more of my one-shot written. Anyway, please review! I like reviews so I know people are reading and enjoying the story! Hope to get next chapter up soon!**


	2. The First Day of Classes & a New Friend

1**Hey! I'm back and trying to get you chapters to both of my stories as fast as I can. If I don't get any up soon, I'm sorry, but I'm really busy. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the characters you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

They got their schedules the next day during breakfast and, before they made their way to their classes, planned to meet at lunch.

Andi looked at her schedule and groaned. DADA was first.

Andi, Taylor, and the other Gryffindor boys were not delighted at the prospect of having Lockheart first thing in the morning.

The other girls, however, were a whole different story. They were excited for class and happy they had Lockheart first thing in the morning.

Luckily, Andi survived DADA class and she, Taylor, and Andrew went to their next class together.

Courtney stayed with the group of girls. They were all talking about the previous class.

Taylor, Andi, and Andrew walked into the Charms classroom and sat by each other. Andrew sat in the middle so he could easily talk to, and get to know, both Andi and Taylor.

"So you guys are twins?" he asked.

"Triplets." Andi corrected. "Our other sister is Courtney."

"Wow. I only have one brother. He's the Quidditch Tem Captain. Oliver. Do either of you know him?"

"No, but our friend Harry does." Taylor replied.

"Harry who?"

Andi gave Taylor a glance before responding, "Potter. Harry Potter."

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. We know him and his twin sister, Tara, pretty well." Taylor replied.

"How? I thought their parents were dead."

Andi and Taylor exchanged another glance.

"Their godmother is our mother. They live with us." Taylor explained.

"That's cool!" Andrew said.

"So, what about you?" Andi asked, trying to keep off of the subject of Lily and James.

"Well, I live with my brother, Oliver. We live with our parents. I like Charms most, and think DADA would be better off without Lockheart teaching."

"Taylor, wouldn't it be cool if Professor Dumbledore let Uncle Remie teach DADA?"

"Um, Uncle Remie?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry!" Andi laughed. "Our Uncle Remus. Remie is his nickname." Andi explained.

"And he's not really our uncle, he's just been a family friend since our parents were in school. As a matter of fact, he's my godfather." Taylor finished.

"What about your godmother?" Andrew asked.

Andi almost groaned. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid when she had asked Andrew about him.

"It was Lily Potter." Taylor said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Andi resigned and said, "Mine too. And my godfather was James Potter."

"So Harry and Tara's godmother is you guys's mother?" Andrew asked.

They nodded.

"What about their godfathers?"

"Tara's is Uncle Remus," Andi said.

"And Harry's is our father." Taylor finished.

"What happened to your father?"

Andi thought this was going from bad to worse, and from the look in Taylor's eyes, she knew he was thinking exactly the same thing. Then she saw Taylor's eyes show he resigned to telling Andrew. Andi showed the same thing. Why not? He already knew all the rest.

Andi sighed. "He's in Azkaban. He protests his innocence though. We don't even know why he's there."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Andrew said.

He was about to say something else, but at that moment Professor Flitwick started the class.

After class they had a break before lunch, so they went back to the Gryffindor common room to do homework together.

When they went to meet Harry and the others for lunch Andrew joined them and Courtney didn't.

When they joined up Andi and Taylor introduced Andrew.

"So you're Oliver's brother?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Are you on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes. I play Seeker."

"Yes. Oliver did talk about one of the best Seekers ever over the summer."

Harry just laughed, but Ron said, "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed at that except Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Ron, is that all you ever do?" Tara asked.

"What? I'm hungry."

As they ate Andi said, "We have Potions next."

"You're lucky." Harry said sarcastically. "Snape's the nicest teacher you'll ever meet."

"Wow, Harry. If you like Snape teaching you that much maybe you should have extra classes with him." Andi mused.

"Thanks for being so sympathetic. Do you like seeing me tortured by that slimeball?"

"I'm just joking! Is he really that bad?"

"He's horrible. Don't expect him to be nice to you. It's all because your dad was Sirius Black. I swear that's the reason he hates me. Because my dad's James Potter."

"Come on, Harry. Snape's not that bad." Tara said.

Everyone stared at her. Even Ron stopped eating and stared.

"What made you say that, Tara?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he isn't that bad. I mean, he doesn't say a thing to me."

"I know. And I would like to know why. I have noticed, though, a look in his eyes when he looks at you, Tara. I can't place the look though." Harry said.

"WHAT!?" Tara cried.

"Guys, we're going to go on to class. We don't want to be late." Andrew said.

"No, you don't. Snape'll eat you alive. Especially you and Andi, Taylor." Harry said.

"Thanks for the warning." Taylor said as they left.

"Ugh! Lockheart's next." They heard Harry say. Then they heard Hermione squeal.

Andi just rolled her eyes an started a conversation for their walk to the dungeons and Snape's classroom.

They made it to the classroom just as Snape opened his door.

The three quietly filed into the classroom and found seats near the back of the room.

A few students were almost late to class. Andi noted that one of them was Courtney. Didn't she remember the warning Harry had given them over the summer? Apparently not.

Snape started roll call and when he got to Andi's name he sneered at her.

However, after he read Taylor's name off he looked surprised. Andi inwardly smiled and made a mental note to tell Harry about it.

After a few seconds though, the surprised face was gone and Snape went on with roll call.

Harry was right. Snape was positively horrible to her and Taylor.

She, Taylor, and Andrew were working together because everyone else had a partner except Andrew. So he joined Andi and Taylor and they got started.

Halfway through the class Snape stopped to look at their potion.

"Black, Black, and Wood. Don't be so careless. Miss Black, you need to cut those roots evenly."

"I am." Andi said, trying to keep her temper in check.

Snape sneered. "Just like your useless father. Arrogant and a smart mouth."

Andrew opened his mouth to say something, but Andi kicked him in the shin under the table, making him forget he was going to say something.

When Snape was gone Andrew asked, "What did you kick me for?"

"I didn't want you to get in trouble for back-talking a teacher. Don't forget, Harry warned us so that wouldn't happen. I'm not going to let either of you get into trouble just because Snape decides to insult me." Andi explained.

"I'm just supposed to sit here through all that?!" Taylor nearly shouted, then lowered his voice. "I'm your big brother. I will not sit there and watch you get insulted."

"Taylor, you _must_! I won't have you getting into trouble for back-talking a teacher just because they insulted me."

"Andi..."

"No, Taylor. I don't care that you're older. You won't be able to protect me from Snape without having a detention every day for the rest of the year. So either deal with it or sit somewhere else."

"Okay. I'll deal with it then. But only during class. You'll hear my complaints later. After class."

"I can live with that, just not you getting in trouble. I'll live with Snape's remarks. Remember that Harry has to as well. I'm not alone in this."

All the while they were working on their potion, and carefully following the directions.

At the end of class they each put a vial of their potion on Snape's desk. Then they grabbed their books and made their way to their next class.

At dinner Andrew explained what had happened in Potions. The rest of them stayed quiet throughout the explanation.

When he was done explaining Harry sighed and said, "I know what you mean. Ron, Hermione, and Tara have had to live with Snape torturing me. But I normally get in trouble anyway, because I loose my temper. I hope it doesn't come to that for you, Andi. Andrew and Taylor, you'll get used to Snape torturing her. I don't want you guys getting in trouble."

"I'll _try_ not to loose my temper, Harry," Andi said, "but I can't guarantee it."

"Oh, yes. Harry we've got an enemy. Slytherin, of course. We forgot to tell you on the train, for it was then he became our enemy. We didn't remember until our last couple of classes, Herbology and Transfiguration. Anyway, of course he acts a lot like Malfoy." Taylor said.

"You guys haven't seen all of what Malfoy'll do yet." Tara replied.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Joe," Andi answered. "Joe Riddle."

"Riddle? Never heard that name here before." Hermione said.

"I think I know who you're talking about. Dumbledore seemed quite worried by the name when he was called for the sorting." Harry mused.

"You're right, Harry. I noticed that too. I wonder why Dumbledore's so worried." Tara said.

"Come on. Let's do our homework and finish this discussion in the common room." Andrew said.

Everyone agreed and got up, grabbing their bags. Ron reluctantly followed suit.

When they finished their homework they continued their conversation.

"Could Dumbledore being so worried have something to do with Voldemort's followers?" Andi asked.

"Only problem is that I don't remember hearing the last name of Riddle in Voldemort's followers. At all." Harry replied.

"I wonder why Dumbledore's so worried then. Because he was worried when he heard the name, but he seemed more worried when Riddle was put into Slytherin, like he'd become another Death Eater or something." Tara said.

"Maybe Riddle's father was a Death Eater from the first war with Voldemort." Taylor suggested.

"Maybe, but Dumbledore seemed more worried than it being just a mere Death Eater." Hermione said.

"Yes. Like he was Voldemort's most trusted or something like that." Tara mused.

"Maybe Riddle was." Ron said. "It's possible."

"Right now almost anything's possible, Ron. He could be You-Know-Who's son for all we know." Andrew said.

"Actually, that's one possibility we can count out, Andrew." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Voldemort has never loved anyone in his life. We know that much."

"Really? No wonder he became a Dark Lord."

"Yes. We'll have to finish this conversation tomorrow guys. We'd better get some sleep." Taylor said, pointing out the time.

"Yes, we'd better." Tara said. "'Night guys."

"'Night," they chorused, and dispersed.

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written for a while but I've been really busy with color guard, marching band, and school. I may have a little more time now before and during winter guard. Hopefully anyway. If there are any spelling errors they are all mine as I don't have a Beta Reader. I really hope you guys are liking this story, because I am liking what I am writing, and hope you guys enjoy reading it. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love it when you guys review, as it motivates me more and lets me know I have readers that enjoy the story. Suggestions are open to me to make the story better, and I do have some big plans for this story. I have hinted at a relationship that may happen in the story, though I'm not going to say if it's in this chapter or if it's in chapter one. So re-read and see if you can catch on! Hope you enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I still have to write it and need to update on my other story, ****The Tragic Night****. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!! and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reading!!! 2Mrs. Potter**


	3. Contemplating and a Talk with Dumbledore

1**Hey! I'm back and trying to keep** **constant on getting these chapters up. However, if it does take me a while to get the next one up there are three possibilities: 1. I'm really busy and can't get to the computer to type, or don't have enough time to do any typing. 2. I still have to write the chapter because I haven't had ANY time to write. 3. I'm trying to type up the next chapter for my other story, ****The Tragic Night****. I hope you all understand. Now here's the next chapter. Enjoy!! Hint: Look for something that may be said that might lead to any romance later in the story!!**

**Chapter Three**

The next day went on pretty much the same as the day before. The seven went to their classes, meals, and so on. They didn't continue the conversation they had the previous night at any of the meals or anytime during the day. However, the day was still eventful. When they were in Herbology, Andi Taylor, and Andrew somehow ended up next to Joe.

"So, you guys hang out with Potter?" he sneered.

"Do you have a problem with that, Riddle?" Andi asked.

"No, but my father says he'll be the downfall of the light side and the dark side shall prevail." he retorted, smirking.

"Well, I'm sure your father's a useless git, Riddle. No wonder you're one." Andrew said.

"What did you say, Wood?"

"You heard me. Unless you're deaf."

Riddle shoved Andi out of the way to get to Andrew. Taylor, however, intervened.

"Shove off, Riddle. And if you _ever_ shove my sister again I swear I'll hex you with the best one I've got." he threatened.

"You couldn't hex a fly." Riddle sneered.

Lucky for Andi Professor Sprout started the class then. Otherwise she was going to hex Riddle right then and there. After all, the twins had taught her some pretty good hexes.

Nothing more happened during Herbology, though Andi was fuming when they got to dinner.

Andrew explained to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Tara what happened in Herbology.

"Taylor seriously said that?" Tara asked when Andrew had finished.

"Yes, I did. And if he _does_ shove Andi again, I _will_ hex him with the best one I've got."

"Wow Taylor. I might be wanting to teach you some then." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, Taylor's protective of Andi. He's her older brother Tara's protective of me. A bit _overprotective_ I might add." Harry said, making Tara blush.

"Still. You should be more responsible than that, Harry."

"Would you stop me if it was Malfoy?"

"No, but..."

"Then we can't really stop Taylor can we? Besides, Andi's one of my best friends, almost like a sister to me. You can't expect me to sit and do nothing."

"He's got a point, Hermione." Ron said, in between bites.

"Does nobody see _my_ point?"Hermione asked a little angrily.

" I think I do." Tara said. "Correct me if I'm wrong. I think Hermione's saying if Riddle finds the counter curse, he'll go and tell on Taylor, therefore getting Taylor in trouble. Am I right?"

"Close. I'm afraid Taylor's going to be hexing Riddle when a teacher comes around the corner or something." Hermione said.

"Hermione, why do you worry about that? I can just say he was pushing my sister." Taylor said.

"What if it's Snape?"

"That would be a problem." he admitted. "But it would be worth it to get a detention for hexing Riddle."

"Taylor, I don't care if you hex Riddle, just make sure he doesn't know it's you, and don't get caught!" Andi warned. "As I said before, I don't want anyone getting in trouble by doing something for me, when it's me getting pushed around! I can take care of myself!"

"Andi..."

"No, Taylor, don't say anything. What I've said is final. If I have to, I can take care of Riddle myself."

"Guys, she means it." Harry said. "I've said the same thing myself many times. I know exactly what she means."

Taylor sighed. "Alright, I won't get involved. However, if it's something directed at both of us, Andi, I _will_ get involved."

"I can understand and live with that, as long as you don't avenge stuff that's directed at me and only me." Andi replied.

By now they had made it to the common room and gotten their books out.

They finished the conversation and got started on homework.

When everyone was done with their homework Harry asked, "So what do you guys think of your teachers?"

"I think Flitwick is great." Andrew said. "I'm sure learning a lot in that class. The best thing is, it's my favorite subject."

"Flitwick is awesome, but I like McGonnagal. I like that class...right now. My favorite class would actually be DADA, but I'm not learning a thing with Lockheart teaching. I'll have to ask Remie to help me over the summer." Andi said.

"I absolutely hate Snape, Binns is _so_ boring, but Sprout is a good teacher. I like all of my classes except for Potions and History of Magic, though Transfiguration is my favorite subject." Taylor said.

"Wow. Of course, all Gryffindors hate Snape, and Binns _is_ very boring. Otherwise the teachers are great." Ron said. "I'm not very good in the classes though. Hermione and Tara, however, are the genuses of our grade, so the classes are no trouble for them, I'm sure."

"Ron, you're not the only one. Potions and History of Magic are my worst. I'm not very good in the other classes, either." Harry said.

"None of us three are bad, but we're not the best either. More in the middle. I don't think any of us really listen to Binns either. Do you guys?" Andi asked Taylor and Andrew.

"I don't." Andrew said.

"Me either." Taylor said.

"Only Hermione does. She takes notes, too." Ron said.

"Are any of you going to try out for the Quidditch Team next year?" Harry asked.

"I want to, but I'm sure if I'll make it." Andrew said.

"Harry, you know I want to." Andi said.

"I don't really want to. I mean, it's fun when we play an all, but I'm not very good." Taylor said.

"I figured you would, Andi, and that you wouldn't, Taylor. The reason I mostly asked was to know what Andrew wanted to do. I was curious because his brother's the Quidditch Team Captain."

"Yeah, Oliver has rubbed off on me. I helped him practice each summer, so I learned to play very well. He got me hooked."

"Yeah, I hadn't even really thought about it until McGonnagal put me on the team as Seeker last year. That's the one and only thing I thank Malfoy for. You guys should have seen his face when he found out I wasn't expelled. Especially when I got my new broom. Now, _that_ was hilarious." Harry said. "So, I practiced with Andi, Courtney, Tara, and Taylor over the summer."

"So you never knew you were good on a broomstick? You were just good the first time you got on a broom?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I never knew, and the first time I was on a broom I didn't even think about it. I found out I inherited it from my dad. I hadn't known until Hermione had showed me. He was one of the best Seeker's they had here in the 1970s." Harry answered.

"Now that I think about it, our flying practice is tomorrow." Andi said.

"Ugh! So is my detention with Lockheart." Harry groaned.

"It shouldn't be that, mate." Ron said. "Lockheart wouldn't make you do anything that bad."

"That's not what I'm dreading. It's that the detention is with Lockheart."

"So you won't be at dinner, right?" Taylor asked.

"No, I won't." Harry replied.

"Let's get to bed," Hermione said.

The next day after dinner Andi, Taylor, Andrew, Ron, Tara, and Hermione went to meet Harry.

When they found him he said, "Quiet." pause. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tara asked.

"That voice," Harry replied.

"What voice?" Andi asked.

"It's moving. Follow me." Harry said, then started running.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't say anything he just kept running.

When he stopped he only paused for a moment.

"This way," he said, and started running again.

Then they saw water on the floor.

They stopped.

When they looked up there was a message on the wall.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.' It's written in blood." Andi said.

Then Harry said, "Mrs. Norris...."

Everyone looked around and saw Mrs. Norris hanging from a torch. She was all stiff and hanging by her tail.

All of a sudden they heard people coming down the hallway.

Too soon they were surrounded by students going to their dormitories from dinner.

"'Enemies of the Heir beware?' You'll be next Mudbloods." Malfoy said, Joe standing next to him smirking as if he knew the secret.

Then they heard Filch. "Otta my way. What's going on?"

He stopped, staring at Mrs. Norris.

"Mrs Norris." he said quietly. Then he turned to Harry and said, "You've killed my cat."

"No," Harry said.

"I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, grabbing Harry by the neck of his shirt.

"Argus!"

It was Dumbledore.

Filch let go of Harry and we all turned to see Dumbledore making his way through the crowd. When he saw the message on the wall he stopped and said, "Everyone to their common rooms."

Everyone started moving.

"Everyone4 except," Dumbledore continued, and everyone stopped. "You seven." he pointed to Andi, Harry, Tara, Andrew, Hermione, Ron, and Taylor.

They stayed behind and all the other students, and some teachers, left.

"He murdered my cat." Filch said, pointing at Harry.

"No. Professor, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris." Harry protested.

"She is not dead. She has been petrified, but how I cannot say."

"Ask him. It's he whose done it." Filch said, once again pointing at Harry.

"No Second Year could have done this." Snape said. "However, I don't recall seeing Mr. Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, he was helping me answer my fan mail." Lockheart said.

"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Filch yelled.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. I believe Professor Sprout has some Mandrakes. As soon as they mature we'll be able to make a potion to revive Mrs. Norris. Until then, caution must be considered." Dumbledore said, then turned to Andi, Taylor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tara, and Andrew. "Off you go."

When they got back to the common room they said goodnight and went to bed early.


End file.
